peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gil Pan (Alternate ending)
Susan approached Gil, as the Lost Animal Boys started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Lumpy, and Roo help me, Kiara, and the Lost Animal Boys rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Gil asked. "Sure!" Susan smiled, as she, Lumpy, and Roo helped Gil, Kiara, and the animal boys rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Gil covered Susan's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Kiara asked. "Yes!" Susan and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Gil, Susan, Kiara, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Gil put on his light green short-sleeved pajamas top and matching pants, Susan put on her ocean blue undershirt with a periwinkle star on it and matching pants. Lumpy put on his purple long-sleeved pajamas jacket, matching pants, matching socks, and matching slippers. Roo put on his blue footy pajamas. Kiara put on her ruby sleeping mask. Augie Doggie put on his dark blue footy pajamas with yellow stars on them. Boo Boo Bear put on his purple nightshirt. Pixie put on his blue footy pajamas. Dixie put on his red footy pajamas. Baba Looey put on his yellow footy pajamas and Ding-A-Ling Wolf put on his green pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Susan told Lumpy, Roo, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling the story of "The Snow Queen" while Gil and Kiara listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid and butlers." Gil said, as he kissed Susan on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Lumpy, and Roo will stay in Neverland with me, Kiara, and the boys?" Gil asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Gil!" Susan said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Kiara, and the animal boys." And with that, Susan and Gil kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Lumpy, Boo Boo, Augie, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Roo fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his teddy bear. "Good night, Susan," Gil said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Gil." Susan smiled. "Good night, guys." Lumpy smiled. "Sleep tight, Lumpy." Boo Boo said, as he, Lumpy, and the other animal boys fell asleep. "Good night, Kiara." Roo said, as he blew a kiss to Kiara, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Roo. We'll see you in the morning." Kiara yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Gil, Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Susan Test, Lumpy, and Roo stayed with Gil Nexdor, Kiara, and the Lost Animal Boys in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction